Passenger Seat
by Zionist with a spoon
Summary: What was said outside the Oracles building. Trinity and Cypher POVs. PG-13 for some swearing.


A/N I'm taking time out from my other fic (writers block) to do this one. Basically its Trinity's and Cypher's POVs of what was said when Morpheus and Neo were at the Oracle. I haven't seen any other fics like this so I thought, what the hell?  
  
***  
  
Trinity  
  
***  
  
I follow the retreating backs of Morpheus and Neo with my eyes until they disappear into the building. This time Morpheus is right. Neo is the One. I can feel it. I just wish everyone on board the ship still had hope. I can feel his presence behind me as I stand by the car.  
  
"So, do you still believe that bullshit? I never have."  
  
He has to have believed. Everyone has believed the Prophecy at some point. Even Cypher. I used to not believe, but now I think I do. I'm just afraid to. Cypher is still looking at me in that strange way of his.  
  
"No, I've never believed"  
  
I lie. What else do I do? Tell him I believe? Tell him I think I'm falling in love with this new recruit? He wouldn't believe me if I told him anyway. The cold, imprenatable Trinity, feeling something? Its impossible. Isn't it?  
  
"You like him, don't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're lying. I saw the way you watched him when he was still a coppertop. You still watch him like that."  
  
This is starting to get too close to the truth.  
  
"Don't be stupid."  
  
I can't love him. I don't know who he is. Hell, I don't know his favourite colour.  
  
"I'm not being stupid. Its obvious"  
  
Obvious? I've made sure that, for twelve years, I never showed more emotion than what was necessary. How could it be obvious?  
  
"You're full of shit, you know that, Cypher?"  
  
He just laughs. Asshole. I see Morpheus and Neo return. Thank God, if he existed in the first place. I would have killed Cypher in a few more minutes. I open the door for Neo and watch him slide into the car. He has a strange look on his face. I know that look. I had that look after my trip to the Oracle. Bad news. Poor kid.  
  
***  
  
Cypher  
  
***  
  
I see her follow them with her eyes into the building. She likes this one. I walk up to her as she stands next the the car. I stand close. Close enough to smell her hair. She's beautiful. Too bad I can't take her with me. I feel bad about killing her as well, but I won't remember anyway. She'd never come with me. She's too wrapped up in this pointless Resistance, fighting a war thats lost already. I wonder if she still believes. Maybe thats why shes still fights.  
  
"So, do you still believe that bullshit? I never have"  
  
I lie. I used to believe. When I was first unplugged. I was lost, and the thought of a person who could end this war was comforting. Eventually, I realised that, while the war will end, we won't be on the winning side.   
  
"No, I've never believed."  
  
She's lying. I think, on some level, she believes. Why? I have no idea. Its hard going getting a 'Good Morning' out of her. Although, is there morning any more? Did morning ever exist? All I've known now for nine years is the flickering of the lights, the chill bite of our so called 'heating system', the constant threat of squiddie attacks. Some freedom.  
  
"You like him, don't you?"   
  
She does. Its clear. Why? I have no idea. He's slow and still weak. So what id he beat Morpheus? Trinity did that second time around.  
  
"No"  
  
Her answer is as blunt as ever. But its bullshit.  
  
"You're lying. I saw the way you watched him when he was still a coppertop. You still watch him like that"  
  
I have no idea where this came from. I suppose.... She's talking to me. I'd say anything to keep this... angel talking to me.  
  
"Don't be stupid"  
  
What now?  
  
"I'm not being stupid. Its obvious"  
  
Like hell it is. She never shows any feelings. How am I supposed to know if she likes him? The only feeling I've seen her show is her complete and utter contempt for me.  
  
"You're full of shit, you know that, Cypher?"  
  
I love the way my name sounds when she says it. She seems to hate it. I see the way she seems to spit it out, like its poison. I just laugh. Suddenly, I see her tense up and move away. I follow her gaze. Morpheus and Neo have finally decided to leave the Oracle. I see Trinity open the door for Neo and watch him sit in. She does like him. I can see it in her eyes. Well, I'll fix that soon enough.  
  
***  
  
A/N I know, I know, its total crap, but I had the idea late last night and felt like writing it. 


End file.
